Reincarnation
by AlexisIR
Summary: Claude and Hannah wasn't dead yet. Alois was reborn as a girl, Alena. Her life was ordinary without any memory about the past until she met Claude again. Some of memories and feelings in her past life were awakened. Claude/Alois
1. Prologue

Well, first, I have to say that I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. All you're going to read is just a fanfiction. Second, I'm not a native English user, so I maybe make some mistakes. You could help me correct it and the last thing I want to say, hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you!

* * *

**Prologue**

"_I love you."_

"_Please don't leave me."_

"_You are my highness."_

_It's hurt._

_It's hurt._

_It's hurt!_

"Alena!"

Someone called my name pulling me out of that dream _again_. I was panting as if I was just finished a marathon. My body soaked with sweat. Lucas sat in front of me. His blue eyes twinkled like an innocent kid. His red hair was shaggy telling that he was just woke up – I mean he woke up before me, the blonde girl with ice blue eyes whose picture reflected on his eyes.

I tried to calm down and breathed instead of panting. I also felt that my heart was beating faster than usual.

Lucas tilted his neck a little as he opened his mouth to say something but, I quickly said before him, "What time is it, Luke?"

I said and laid myself back onto the bed but, I didn't sleep. My eyes looked ahead to the ceiling above.

"About 2 am," answered the boy as he laid himself down next to me. Lucas was only ten - seven years younger than me which mean he's still very little. That's why he could nestle with me on my small bed.

I yawned and then whispered to him softly, "You're ten now, Luke. You'd better try to sleep alone."

"I'm scared. You know I hate darkness," he said with a pitiful voice, but I just sighed. In fact, I hated to be with little children very much. I mean they're so annoyed except for Lucas, he was my cousin. His mother was my mother's elder sister or my aunt. After my parents died in a car-accident 5 years ago, I had to come here and live with my aunt and cousin. My uncle, my aunt's husband had to go working oversea. Therefore, our house had only four members.

Yeah! You had listened to me correctly. Our house had four members. There were auntie Alice, naughty Lucas, me and one maid. Her name's Hannah. We had one maid because three of us hadn't got enough time looking after house. Auntie Alice's workplace was very far from here so, she had to wake up and go out early. My school was also on different the directions from Lucas'. Thus, Hannah would be the one who took him to school and came back to look after the house, prepared dinner and sometimes babysitter us. I usually thought that auntie Alice should pay her more for babysitting. Anyway, Hannah'd never complained about this even once and she was also very kind, polite and nice to everybody. I really liked her.

Eh…Well, let's came back to the story even if thinking about the others would make me calm down very, very much.

"I've been sleeping alone since I was very little," I said to Lucas whom tried to pull my blanket away. He had stayed still for a while before he replied,

"You have a nightmare again. I just thought you should have someone."

That's just an innocent sound but it made my heart paused. Those scenes appeared in my head again - not very clear but full of emotion and feeling especially, those golden eyes with contained too much pain. Just looking into them caused me to cry.

"It's nothing," I lied "Let's sleep, Luke. You have P.E. class tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Good night!"

It's too late. I had a nightmare already.

I thought but didn't say a thing. Instead of that, I whispered to Luke softly

"Have a sweet dream."


	2. Meet again

Well, I'm sorry that I had disappeared for so long and thanks for everybody's review :) You also can give me some critique and here's a new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ringgggg!_

The school bell was ringing. Every student sighed-including me. Mr. Bard's class was always boring. He made me missed the teacher who taught us history last year. Mr. Finnnian's the best teacher I'd ever met.

"Well, I think this is all for today. Don't forget reading unit 3 'cause we'll talk about it next class. Goodbye student," said Mr. Bard as he gathered up this thing and walked out the door cheerfully. I bet that he had an appointment with Miss Meyrin, our math teacher. Everybody knew they're dating.

I closed my book and started putting all my things in the bag. Today was Friday which I promised to Lizzie, my best friend that I would go to the book store with her. Madame Red, the famous and popular writer was going to promote her new book and give her fans the autographs this evening and Lizzie Midford was Madame Red no.1 fan, I guessed.

Slinging the bag on my shoulder, I walked toward the door seeing Lizzie waiting in the corridor. I nearly ran to her as she noticed me and smiled.

"Let's go, Ally!" said Lizzie enthusiastically.

I nodded, "Alright, let's go."

And then we started our short journey to the book store.

+ Reincarnation +

Well, the book store was damn chaotic – I mean there're a lot of people here screaming for Madame Red. Luckily, Lizzie wasn't one of them. She was sane enough not to be crazy like those girls over there, there and there.

"Eh, Lizzie?" I poked her lightly, "Lizzie."

"Yes? Something wrong, Alena?" asked Lizzie. Her emerald green eyes looked at me with concern.

I pointed to the store's door, "I'm gonna wait you there, okay?"

"No problem. Actually, the queue is so long. You should go finding something to eat. The café at the corner's parfait is great."

I nodded, "I see so, I'll go there."

"Well, see you later, Ally." Lizzie waved her hand when I just smiled and tried walking out of the crowdedly book store.

Because today was Friday, so the street was full of people but still not busy as in the store. I walked along the path to go to the café Lizzie had told me. My icy blue eyes looked around seeing how people's lives go on. I rarely came here. Most of my time was spending at home and school. I'm not an outgoing girl.

But this lively street gave me a good feeling.

Sometimes, I just couldn't understand myself. I felt so lonely even if Lucas was sitting right next to me or Lizzie was doing her homework with me. It's like there's a hole in my heart that I couldn't pile it up and I had no idea why.

"Hey!"

"Hey, girl."

I blinked as I saw a teenage boy – No! A couple of teenage boy, about two or three years older than me, they're blocking my way.

"Excuse me," I said "But could you just give me a way."

"Of course, sweetie, but after you give me a pay," The tallest one replied with such an ugly smile spreading on his ugly face. I tried walking away, but the other two were fast enough to step in front of me.

"Hey, why don't we just talk like friend and have a little fun?" The one with black jacket said – a disgusting look in his hazel eyes.

"I'm hurry." I answered, but jerks were still jerks.

Tall guy grabbed me by my arm as he said, "But I have a plenty of time."

"Let me go!"

"Don't be shy. I know you like me." Then he laughed.

I gritted my teeth, "I said let me go!"

"Nope!" Another one in green T-shirt said as they pulled me into the alleyway, so no one would see us. I tried to scream, but one of them grabbed my mouth in time. I bit him hardly.

"Damn!" He swore while I started shouting.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed, trying to get out of this narrow alley, but it's not easy with three bastards standing around and ready to do something disgusting to you anytime.

I bit my lips when two of them came near me and held my arms that I couldn't escape. Fear formed in my mind. I opened my mouth to scream, but then the one in jacket punched my stomach. My eyes shut. Pain spread through my body.

Hell, I'd better stayed with Lizzie.

Suddenly, I heard a sound. It's like someone was being hit.

_ Bomp!_

"Argh!" That jerk cried. I opened my eyes seeing the black jacket guy lying on the ground. Above him, there stood a man in…Eh? A butler uniform?

"Finally," The stranger spoke, his eyes was looking toward me, "I found you."

I frowned, but had no chance to say a thing. Those two behind me seem to be angry. One of them left me and dashed to the stranger who's still standing calmly.

Wait! He's going to be attacked!

"Hey! Look out!" I warned him just when the jerk's fist nearly hit that man in butler suit face. My eyes automatically shut. I hated this kind of thing, a hassle – it's stupid.

"Argh!"

"Hans!" A guy who's grabbing my arms cried out his friend's name which made me to open my eyes in wonder. I looked at the stranger seeing that he was still fine then to the bastard name's Hans. That jerk was fainted on the ground. I surprisingly raised my eyebrows.

Is Mr. Butler a superman or something?

"You! You hurt Bob and Hans!"

'Like you didn't try to hurt me,' I angrily thought.

"Let her go," Mr. Butler said to the last jerk, "If you don't want to be like them."

A grip was tightened then he released me and ran away leaving his friend unconscious on the ground. That's pity. I shook my face before turning to my savior. He was looking to me too. I wasn't sure what I should do, but I chose to smile thankfully to him.

"Th - Thank you very much for saving me."

"It's my duty, your highness."

"Eh?"

His word seemed to stun me. Duty? Highness? I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't want to think that my savior was crazy, but I really confused with this man. He might remember me switching with someone else.

"I think you had just made a mistake. I'm not your highness," I explained, "My name's Alena – Alena Clavis and I'm just a normal teenage girl."

"No, I didn't," He declined. A light trace of pain was spread over his face and his…golden eyes?

I was stunned again. They looked so familiar like I had seen it before.

But where?

"Who are you?" asked I.

He smiled painfully, "You cannot remember me, your highness."

"I've never known you before."

"It's okay. I deserve a punishment," He said, avoiding eyes contact with me, "My name is Claude Faustus, your highness."

"Claude Faustus?" I repeated then sighed, "Well, Mr. Claude. Listen. I am NOT anyone highness. You must mistake me with someone else."

"No, I'm not. How could I mistake you with some other people, your highness."

"Yes, you could and I have to go now. Hope you'll found your highness soon, Mr. Claude."

That's all I had spoken before turning back and started to walk away. It's just when I heard Claude's voice whispered through the wind.

"I'll make you remember, your highness."

My step was paused. Something told me to turn back, but when I did that, Claude was already gone. He was gone leaving me alone…_again?_


	3. Bad day?

Sorry for taking a very long time. I was just tried reading more English books and studying more English grammar. I know that my English isn't good enough(Although I'm the one who write this story, I always feel like it was an essay than novel. OTL) and that's why I have to push myself more and more. You could leave me some advices. I would be glad that you want to help me gain more skill so one day, I could use English as good as you all :D Thank you and hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day was terrible. It seemed like Miss Meyrin had broke Mr. Bard's heart since today, our history teacher looked terrible. His eyes was red as if he was crying for all night-GOSH! I thought only girls would cry that bad when their hearts were broken. I remembered my friend in grade 10. After her boyfriend said he was done with her, she was crying and being crazy for weeks, but just a month later, she appeared to have a new guy. Anyway, Mr. Bard wasn't the playboy type. Everyone knew how much he love Miss Meyrin and well, he also not the crazy type like my friend too, so instead of crying and crying, he became angry and tried to release his anger by giving loads of homework to us.

Hey! Hey! My unfortunate day wasn't end that easy.

I was knocked out by a ball in P.E. class and was send to the first aid room. I slept there unconscious until five o'clock-Yeah! The school was already ended which mean I had skipped about 3-4 classes. Hopefully, I could catch all the lesson later especially, chemistry or I would die soon.

The first one I found after getting up from bed was Miss Polla, the medical teacher. She had checked me again for sure and then let me went home.

And here's come the worst part of my day.

I was walking down the street when the rain started to fall. So bad that I didn't bring an umbrella with myself. The only things I had for now was a school bag which contained my stationeries and books. I swore a few words as I scanned around searching for shelter, but it looked like Lady luck wasn't with me. I let out a long breathe before inhale as deep as I could and then I ran.

The street was wet. Fortunately, I wore sneakers today, really?

NO! That's not really.

Even if the sneakers were on my feet, I still slipped and fell down. It was darn hurt-especially, my butt. I angrily groaned and tried to stand up, but as I said before, Lady luck was on vacation. I fell downand felt hurt again.

"What the-" A swear nearly came out of my mouth. Believed me. If auntie was here, she might frown and taught me some basic manners again and again. Luckily or I should say worse than that, the one who was standing in front of me right now wasn't aunt Alice.

A hand in clean white glove was offered to me. I blinked and then looked up to see a man with golden eyes smiling in front of me. I didn't need a lot of time to remember him since I just met him yesterday. He's Claude Faustus.

"I guess you want some help," He said with such a soft voice.

I was stunned for a few second before replied "Thank you," and caught his hand. Claude was strong so he could pulled me up easily; whereas, I didn't have as much strength as he had and that's why I almost fell again. Anyway, my hand was held by Claude's this time and he was quick enough not to let me crashed the wet street.

Now, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not. I didn't crashed and kissed the ground, but instead of that, I fell into Claude chest. My mind told me to pulled myself away from him. However, Claude didn't let me do that. He embraced me tightly. I was shocked.

"You're hurt," said Claude. His voice's full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

I tried to pushed him away or he would creep me out soon.

"You don't have to apologize. Thank you. Could you please-just let me go, Claude."

"No until I'm sure you're okay," that's his reply.

I nearly cried, "I'm okay. Just a little pain cannot killed me."

"But my highness-"

"thought I ever told you that I'm not anyone's highness."

I felt Claude shook his head before he lifted me up-bridal style-GOSH! I tried wriggling out of his arms and I failed-easily. Claude was too strong.

"You are always my highness," whispered Claude, "Even if you can't remember any pieces of your past, you're still my highness, Alois."

"Alois?" I repeated with a frown, "I'm Alena if you can't remember."

"Alois or Alena doesn't matter. What important is that you are my master."

"No, I don't!" I said louder and tried harder to get myself onto the ground again, "Please, Claude. I had to go home or my aunt and Luke will be worried about me."

"Then, I will take you there."

"You don't have to. Wait! You know where my house locate?"

Claude shook his face and then nodded, "You don't look well plus, it's raining. I can take you home faster than let you take the bus. And yes, I know the way to your house."

"Thank you, but it's okay, Claude."

"No, it's not."

"Please!" I cried; however, Claude didn't pay his attention anymore. He just start walking along the street with me in his arms. Finally, I surrendered and let him carrying me home. If he wanted to take care of me that much, I would let him do it until he bored and just left.

I sighed, trying to relax myself in these warm arms.

Well, I knew it sounded weird, but I felt like I was familiar with his arms as if I used to be in them so many times before. Wondering why, I began to think and not for so long after that, my eyelids became heavier. I forced myself to stay awake yet I failed. My journey to the world of dream began later.


End file.
